


Feelings. - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Molly deserved better, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 17:50:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18579526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Request: Hi! Can I request a Dutch x fem!reader where, in the scene in which Molly returns to the camp drunk and over the edge, she says in front of everyone that yes, she loves Dutch but he didn’t never love her back because he was in love with the reader from the very start but he didn’t say anything because he tought she was in love with Arthur. Can Molly be a little ansty towards the reader since she is very timid, shy and a bookworm (pretty much like Mary-Beth), callin her a nobody and such?Summary: Molly comes back drunk and angry and tells you something you never knew.Note: This is vaguely based off the canon scene right before chapter 6 starts but lets just pretend it’s the same scene but taking place back in like chapter 2 in which everything was still okay and Dutch wasn’t a monster yet k thanks also Molly deserved better so wicked canon divergent





	Feelings. - One-shot

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on tumblr 13 February

You were minding your business, sitting in the grass and trying to get a bit of quiet from the camp that had grown tense and run down with the amount of moves in the past few months. You enjoyed the quiet, gave you a chance to recharge away from the ruckus.

The quiet was disturbed abruptly when you heard shouts from the camp. It wasn’t the usual spats between Pearson and Sadie, it was something more intense. You set down your things before making your way back to the common area only to find Molly causing all the yelling. Drunk and manic, she was, spewing all kinds of hate.

“Oh your majesty, Dutch van der Linde. High and fucking mighty Dutch van der Linde. I loved you and for what,” she yelled. “I won’t be ignored anymore. I ain’t her and I’ll never be her.”

“What the hell are you on about, Miss O’Shea.”

“It’s Molly, you sack of shit. You know exactly what I’m talking about,” she spat back.

“Calm down, Miss,” Dutch tried to shush.

“Tell me I’m wrong, Dutch,” she cackled, “Tell me you’re not in love with that fucking nobody Y/N. I’ve seen the way you fucking stare at her like a god damn schoolboy. I spit in your eye.”

A slight blush rose to your cheeks. Surely this was a drunken rant and nothing more but based on Dutch’s body language you weren’t so sure.

“Ah there she fuckin’ is,” she laughed as she turned to you. “The woman of the hour. This is your type, isn’t it? This is who you want as a little plaything, eh Dutch.”

“Get her the hell out of here,” Dutch commanded to whoever was listening.

He reached for his gun but Arthur quickly stopped him, “It ain’t worth killin’ over Dutch.”

Without another word, Miss Grimshaw hit her in the back of the head with a shoe and kicked her to her knees. “Tie her up and leave her somewhere.”

Bill jumped on the job, hogtying the drunk before throwing her on the back of his horse. “This won’t be the last of me,” she said manically.

“Sure,” Dutch said, his voice laced with anger.

Bill rode away, Molly still struggling on the back of his horse. Dutch stormed off angrily into his tent and the rest of the gang continued off on their business. You were left shocked, had anything she said been true? It seemed to make Dutch quite upset but then again, anything that woman did made him upset.

You grabbed your pencil and journal from your tent to returning to your quiet place, writing a mess of words about what just happened. You had always taken a liking to Dutch but with him being the top man and his not-so-steady relationship with Molly, you pushed your feelings aside. Molly’s words affected you more than you would like to admit.

You continued to doodle, losing yourself in your own thoughts until you were quickly brought out by the feeling of a hand on your shoulder. You jumped and quickly slammed the book shut only to find Arthur standing behind you.

“Sorry, doll, didn’t mean to spook ya.”

“Oh, you’re fine. You’re just light on your feet is all.”

“Don’t know about that,” he joked as he sat down next to you. “I just wanted to check on you. She got in your face a bit back there.”

“I’m fine,” you assured him. “Just got shaken up a bit.”

“No use lying,” he looked you in the eyes, “You can tell me if somethin’s wrong.”

You took a deep breath in, letting it out in a sigh. “I don’t know. I was just taken back by what she said is all. Nothing to worry about, Arthur, I can assure you.”

“Just wanted to make sure you were okay,” he smiled. “You mind if I sit here with you a bit? It’s a nice little spot you got here.”

“Not all. I enjoy the company.”

With that, the two of you continued to sit peacefully in silence. You grabbed your book and began reading again as he pulled out his journal, drawing the landscape before him. It was comfortable and you and Arthur had grown fairly close in your time with the gang. His company was always welcomed.

After a good while, the sun began to set and the two of you walked back to camp. You grabbed dinner from Pearson’s bowl and ate, Dutch still nowhere to be seen but likely just brooding in his tent and contemplating how many different ways he could take out Molly.

You soon retired, sitting up in your tent by the dim light of your little lantern. You sat peacefully, humming to yourself and making your bed a bit more comfortable, letting your thoughts slip away and relaxing a bit. The sun had gone down all the way and camp had quieted down. Uncle’s usual snores filled the otherwise silent camp.

“Y/N,” you heard in a familiar voice. “You mind if I come in?”

“Just a moment,” you said as you finished tugging on your bedclothes. “Alright, come on now.”

Dutch came in and sat down, his trademark hat nowhere to be found and his hair disheveled. You sat criss-cross on your little bedroll and he sat on the short stool, looking down at you and for the first time in the man’s life, he looked like he didn’t know what to say.

“How can I help you, Dutch,” you asked, breaking the silence.

“Y/N, I-,” he shook his head. “About what Molly said earlier-”

You cut him off, “Dutch, I know it was all nonsense-”

“Just wait,” he said, barely making eye-contact. “She wasn’t lying.”

Your stomach dropped and your heart raced, nothing could have prepared you for that very moment. Big, bad Dutch van der Linde was in your tent telling you that he had feelings for you and you could not have believed it if it was not happening.

“I wasn’t ready to say anything,” he continued, “But it seems she has done the hard part for me. Now I understand if this is all a bit sudden and you need time or hell, even if you didn’t want to ever bring this up again. But I just needed you to know.”

You took a moment to ponder what he had said although you knew your response already. You shifted in your spot, fiddling with your hands nervously before saying flat out, “I feel the same way.”

His eyes met yours now, seeming shocked, a reaction you were not expecting. “You’re not just saying that?”

“I mean it, Dutch. I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t.”

“Can I be honest with you?”

“Of course.”

“The reason I didn’t say anything sooner, is not just because of Molly.”

You were taken aback, what else could it have been?

“This whole time, I thought you were sweet on Arthur.”

“Really,” you asked a bit shocked, “Me and Arthur are close but he’s like my brother.”

“With the amount that you two go off together, I thought you might’ve been together,” he chuckled, “Here I come in, worried I’m going to mess things up with both you and Arthur only to find you’re just friend. I am a damn fool aren’t I.”

“Oh hush now,” you giggled.”We just enjoy each other’s company.”

The two of you laughed a bit, trying to keep quiet even though the idea of the two of you thinking you were in love with someone else couldn’t help but get you goofy. Dutch got closer to you, sitting side-by-side now.

“Y/N, this might be a bit forward, but would you mind if I kissed you,” he asked after the two of you settled down.

“Don’t even have to ask.”

He placed a hand on your jaw before bringing his lips to meet yours, taking you in a sweet kiss. His lips moved gently against yours and after a few seconds, you couldn’t hold yourself back from laughing.

He pulled away, a confused and partly concerned look on his face, “What are you on about, dear?”

“Your mustache tickles is all,” you teased, a dumb grin still on your face.

“You are an interesting little thing.”

“Oh just shut up and kiss me again.”

He brought himself closer to you and you pressed your hands against him, kissing him once again with a bit more behind it. The two of you remained tame, though, neither quite ready to go any further, at least for the night.

You pulled away after a little while, “It’s getting late.”

“Hmm,” he nodded.

“You could… stay in here for the night if you like.”

Another smile came over his face, he was full of them tonight and it made you feel all warm and fuzzy. “I’d like that.”

With that, he kicked off his boots before taking off his top and undoing his belt. He laid down and you shift the pillow a bit more under him before taking your place, head resting on his bicep and an arm draped gently over his torso. One of his arms stayed folding, supporting himself with his hand. You began to mindlessly stroke little patterns on his hairy chest, enjoying the feeling of, for the first time in a long time, having someone to keep warm with. You had dreamed of this moment for far too long and it coming to reality was never something you could have even thought of.

He let out one last sigh of content before his breathing evened out and his eyes stayed closed. He looked peaceful when he slept and the gentle rise and fall of his chest soon lulled you to sleep. This was the happiest you had been in a long, long time. And to think it all came out of a drunken rant…


End file.
